


every breath you take

by merrymegtargaryen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/merrymegtargaryen
Summary: Mike and Eleven's first dance was to "Every Breath You Take". Not everyone thinks it's a romantic song.





	every breath you take

_ “Every breath you take _

_ Every move you make _

_ Every bond you break _

_ Every step you take _

_ I'll be watching you…” _

“Ugh, this song is so creepy,” Teresa Wheeler complained. “I don’t get why you guys like it so much.”

Her parents smiled at each other. Her dad dropped one hand from the steering wheel and reached for his wife’s hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing her knuckle. She turned to look at the kids in the backseat. “This was the song your dad and I first danced to.”

Teresa made a face. “ _ This _ ?”

“It was a very romantic song in 1984,” Mike said.

Teresa rolled her eyes. “You guys also thought leg warmers were cool.”

It was El’s turn to roll her eyes. “They weren’t just cool--they were  _ bitchin’ _ .”

“Oh my god, Mom, stop,” Teresa groaned.

The dial on the radio turned and the music got a little louder.

“Benny!” Teresa shouted at her younger brother. 

“ _ Oh can’t you seeeee _ ,” Benny belted, “ _ You belong to meeeee _ !”

To Teresa’s horror, her parents joined in.

“ _ My poor heart aches _

_ With every step you take _

_ Every move you make _

_ Every vow you break _

_ Every smile you fake _

_ Every claim you stake _

_ I’ll be watching you.” _

“This is not romantic!” Teresa protested.

They only sang louder.

“ _ Since you've gone I been lost without a trace _

_ I dream at night I can only see your face _

_ I look around but it's you I can't replace _

_ I feel so cold and I long for your embrace _

_ I keep crying baby, baby, pleeeeaaaaase _ .”

“Pleeeeeaaaaase stop.”

They aggressively hummed, and then shout-sang the rest of the song. Teresa clamped her hands over her ears--but when El looked in the rearview mirror, she saw her daughter smiling despite herself. 


End file.
